


Coming Home

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Jenny-Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 02:57:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12695766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Shirley needs to rest.AU.





	Coming Home

“Jen, you home?”

“Babe?”

Jenny is smiling even as she turns to look up at Shirley, then rises, sensing a need for closeness that radiates from the woman’s core. She is still smiling even as she moves to lead Shirley to the bed, keeping her voice quiet. 

“You okay?”

“I’m fine, just... tired.”

Jenny smiles, moving to settle on the bed, pulling Shirley down onto the bed. Shirley emits a sot noise of relaxation, a noise that is somehow both sweet and yet sinful. 

“Maybe I can help?”

Shirley smirks.

“With what exactly? Getting me sweaty?”

“If you like.”

Shirley smiles, moving to kiss Jenny. 

“I’ll settle for kisses...”


End file.
